Be my Shadow
by Minnelli2007
Summary: "Be my shadow." He told them. Doyle had already left his behind and while it was desperately trying to catch back up to him; they could fill it's void. Starts a few days before the break-out. Doyle/OC
1. Chapter 1

Djsclaimer: I do not own 28 Weeks Later nor Doyle. Only OC's and plot. Thanks!

* * *

The first day he was assigned watch duty over all incoming equipment. He leaned against the wall and supervised all the movers off load medical equipment and bring it to the lab.

_Four more hours of this shit. _He shook his head in disbelief. As a trained sniper, he had better things to do with his time than baby-sit. He sighed and shifted his stance, adjusting the gun to lean on his shoulder. The time seemed to crawl by and finally the man perked up as he noticed soldiers coming through the area, back from their patrol. A dark skinned man entered last and sauntered over with a smirk on his face.

"Got all the ducklings in order mother goose?" A crude gesture was all he got in response. He chuckled and shoved the man on duty.

"Come on Doyle, don't get your panties in a bunch. You have 10 more minutes." The man stopped mid-sentence and whistled under his breathe. "Another great 10 minutes at that." Doyle looked to his left and noticed what caught his friends attention. There weren't many women on base yet as the survivors hadn't been brought back and the US military kept as many females in the States as possible. This was a nice change of scenery. He turned back to his friend and gave a devious smile.

"Stand guard a minute Flynn." Doyle turned and walked towards the woman in a white lab coat with her glasses sitting on her head.

"Excuse me ma'm." He knew he startled her when she turned towards him with wide blue eyes. They softened upon seeing him and she flashed her badge.

"Doctor Althea Brown." She held her hand out and shook his firmly. He noticed she was holding a clip board that she held up to him with a pen in hand. "Just need you to sign off that everything was unloaded and I can get out of your hair." She gave him a small smile and he took the pen and signed the paper. She turned and began walking away and was through the door before he moved from his position of watching her. He made his way back to Flynn who had amusement written all over his face. The two began to leave heading towards the main barracks to rest for the night.

"I can't wait until its time for physicals." Flynn commented causing Doyle to laugh.

"She seems nice enough, what kind of name is Althea though?" He winced at the odd name and Flynn nodded in agreement.

"Sounds Greek." He commented as they strolled through the streets nodding to other soldiers they encountered. They entered the barracks and turned the main weaponry in while keeping pistols on their persons for emergencies.

"Time for food?" Flynn inquired while patting his stomach and looking over at Doyle. Doyle shook his head and they walked to the mess hall getting dinner and then to their apartment for the night.

*** Next Day ***

Doyle awoke with a start and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock next to his bed.

"Fucking shit." He muttered while pulling himself out of bed and stumbling towards the showers. After spending enough time under the hot spray to feel awake, he shut the water off and toweled himself dry before stepping into his uniform. Once he arrived at work, he groaned when he realized today was the day for physicals.

Doyle stepped into the long line and patiently waited his turn. When he entered he was directed to bed with a white curtain drawn around it. Ducking in he saw an older woman sitting on a stool with a file in her hand.

"James Doyle?" She questioned and he nodded while sitting down. They went over his basic medical history. She then took his blood pressure, drew a vial of blood for more testing and tested his reflexes.

"Everything is in perfect order Sergeant. Did you have any questions or concerns that you needed to bring up?" She didn't look up from the file and continued to scribble notes into it.

"What are we supposed to do about contraception?" Doyle bluntly asked hoping to get a shocked expression from the nurse. Instead she reached into the draw next to her and pulled a few packs of condoms and handed them to him.

"Anything else?" She raised a brow and looked at him closely, causing him to become uncomfortable.

"Nope." He quickly left the screening room and bumped into someone, too distracted by what had occurred. He dropped the bundle of condoms and stopped to help the person up. He was surprised again when he noticed it was Dr. Brown. She held the condoms out to him while fighting a smile.

"I believe these are your's?" She bit the bottom of her lip but he could see the laughter in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and grabbed them from her, trying to fight a blush.

"Just keeping the world safe is all." He smirked when he noticed the red tint creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She chuckled and tightened the ponytail she had her long curly black hair in.

"Good of you to ." She commented and he coughed to cover up his own laugh. Althea noticed the head army doctor was making his way towards her. She sobered up and looked at Doyle apologetically.

"Gotta go." She hurried away and Doyle was left facing the male doctor.

"Sergeant. "The man nodded and moved past him trying to find Althea to scold her. Doyle frowned watching the man but left the clinic and headed back to start his shift for the day.

Doyle scanned the street through his rifle as he watched the other military members and the few civilians head to the apartment complex that was set aside for workers. He moved to another position and kept scanning the area before setting his sights on the apartment complex. Browsing through each window, Doyle felt like a peeping tom. He continued to scan the area and brought his sight back to the streets. Zooming in closer, he noticed Althea was on her way home for the night. He followed her to the entrance and kept his eye on the building waiting for a light to come on. The far right of the building, mid level flickered on and he kept his eyes on that area. He watched her for a few minutes as she began to relax in her house and he went back to doing his job scanning all areas.

As he was getting ready to leave, he moved his scope back to her apartment and noticed a sign was tapped to the window.

_**Need some help with your duties after work? **_

Doyle was intrigued by the message and aroused at the same time. It was going be an interesting night.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: The following chapter contains sex, if you are not comfortable with that I advise you not to read.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the movies or characters , except the OC's.**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!  
**

**

* * *

**

A loud knock on the door startled Althea awake. Glancing around she noticed she was in front of her tv on the couch. Stretching and running her hand through her hair, she stood and walked over to the door. Pulling it open she smiled when she noticed Doyle on the other side. He raised his eyebrows in amusement at her disheveled appearance and she left the door open while walking to her kitchen.

"I fell asleep if you couldn't tell." She opened cabinets and pulled down a package of coffee, dumping it into the pot and setting it to brew. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard him chuckle.

"And here I thought that look was all for me." He sat down on the stool in front of the island, placing his hand gun next to him. Her eyes scanned over him and she appreciated the fit black t-shirt and loose cargo pants. In turn he let out a low whistle at her yoga pants and baggy blue t-shirt.

"Coffee?" She inquired, turning back to her cabinets and reaching for a mug.

"No thanks. I am curious as to that little sign you put up though?" He walked around the counter, stood behind her and pulled down the cup. She turned so she was facing him and took it from his hands.

"Thanks." Doyle didn't move while he waited for an answer. Althea put the mug behind her and stared at the handsome soldier.

"I'll be blunt with you Doyle." She began but was interrupted.

"First name is James, I go by that or Jim." She smiled and hopped onto the counter, spreading her legs apart. He stepped into the empty space, and rested his hands on her thighs.

"Allie." She stated before returning to the conversation. "As I was saying, I'll be blunt. I can't tell you the last time I got laid and was hoping you might be able to fix that for me." She quirked an eyebrow and he smirked, pulling her hips towards him. Moving his mouth to her ear, he whispered his consent before caressing her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. She arched her back from the contact and he slipped his hand under her shirt, making small circles on her stomach with his thumb. Their lips met in a heated kiss and he pulled her from the counter, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Carrying her into the bedroom, he tossed her onto the bed and quickly crawled on-top. Running his hand through her hair, he brought her mouth back to his as they began to undress. He pulled away to tear her shirt off when he noticed something glinting from the corner of his eye. Smirking he looked down to Althea whose eyes were clouded with lust.

"We have company." She glanced at the window quickly and smiled when she noticed that Jim's replacement was watching the two. The sniper gave a little wave to which Doyle responded with his middle finger. Throwing Allie over his shoulder, he strode to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Picking up where they left off, it wasn't long before Doyle had Allie down to her lacy underwear sitting on her bathroom counter. She frowned when she realized he was still fully clothed.

"This doesn't work." She began tugging at his belt while he removed his shirt. Pulling her back for another kiss, he unhooked her bra and began trailing kisses down her body. He paid ample attention to both nipples, growing harder while listening to Allie moan. He slipped a finger inside and began pumping slowly, causing tension to grow for her.

"Please James!" she begged, causing him to pull her down from the counter and spin her around. Dropping his pants; he pushed her panties down to her knees, maneuvered protection on and slid right into her warm core. The two pushed against each other, creating as much friction as possible and it wasn't long before they were calling out. They stood after, panting and trying to catch they're breathe. Allie began to pull her underwear back on and James followed her example. She walked into her bedroom and hopped into bed so the other soldier didn't get much of a view. She noticed when Doyle came out of the bathroom he had his pants on.

"Not staying?" She asked, settling back against her pillows and pulling the sheets up.

"That an invitation?" He countered, having dressed since he was unsure if he should stay. She smiled and yawned, rolling to the other side of the bed.

"More than welcome to." She muttered, exhaustion hitting her as she began to drift off. He undressed down to his briefs and pulled her against his body once he was in bed. He lightly snorted when he noticed she was already out and beginning to snore. Closing his eyes, it wasn't long before he knocked out beside her.

* * *

He was groggy the next morning when he woke up. Something didn't seem right. Sitting up straight he looked around the room and noticed it wasn't his own. A sigh next to him caused him to look down and remember the night before. Realizing it was his morning off, he hovered over Allie and pulled the sheets above their heads. She opened one eye and a lazy smile graced her face. He thrust his hard erection against her pelvis and the two decided to stay in bed a little longer.

* * *

Allie had gotten into the shower while he brewed a pot of coffee for them both. After she came out, dressed in a black pencil skirt and red blouse, they sat down and she buttered the bagel's he toasted.

"So about last night." He trailed off, hoping Allie would take the reins and clear up the confusion for him. She put her coffee down and began pulling her hair into a bun while looking at him.

"I like you Jim but with everything going on in the world right now, relationships aren't in my books." She saw his expression change from content to closed off and she sighed before continuing more gently. "I'm not saying this is a one night thing for me, I'm just saying I don't need a boyfriend or anything serious. No offense but until this infection is completely cleared or we find a cure, I don't want to attach myself to someone that might not be here later." He nodded in agreement and clasped his hands behind his head.

"So keep it casual." She nodded and stood, placing their dishes in her sink.

"We can see who we want but I guess keep it discreet?" She offered and he slowly nodded in agreement. She quickly opened a draw and grabbed a pen and post-it, scribbling onto the yellow pad.

"This radio channel is always empty so if you need me I'll keep my second radio on it." He took the note from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he let her off and stood, making his way to the door.

"Bye James." She mumbled, flushed from the kiss. He turned and gave a small wave, smile tugging at the corner of his lips before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Doyle thought watching workers unload medical equipment was bad, but today was hell. Today Doyle was assigned to sort the mail that arrived earlier in the week. He couldn't believe the mundane task's he was getting and knew it was because his comments about General Stone had somehow gotten back to him. Doyle began by putting military letters into one bin while putting all other letters into another. He noticed that Flynn had gotten a few and put them into his pocket, knowing they would be delivered faster if he just gave them to his buddy. His eye's widened a bit when he noticed there were quite a few letters to Althea, some from home and some from people on the base. He put those letters into the bin next to him, tempted as he was to open them especially when he noticed some of the hand writing resembled Stones.

His thoughts kept wandering to Allie, curious as to why she wanted such an open companionship. He had few complaints in regards to it, having noticed another woman on base he wouldn't mind getting to know. What bothered him was the thought of Allie with other men. Though Doyle recognized he was being a hypocrite, he didn't care that much. He hoped she wasn't interested in Stone as he tied a rubber band around her stack of letters with the Generals on-top. If she was, he had to figure out a way to put an end to that. Even if she wanted to be with other men, he couldn't stomach the thought of her and Stone together. Looking up at the clock, he noticed it was lunch time and headed towards the mess hall.

He met Flynn along the way and handed the stack of letters to him.

"Thanks man." Flynn said, tucking them into his pocket. Doyle noticed a silence stretched between them and finally asked.

"What's up Flynn?"

"Heard you had a good night? Not gonna tell your best friend?" The man pretended to look sad but Doyle laughed and pushed him.

"You women and your gossip, who told? Taylor?" He asked referring to the other sniper. Flynn nodded and Doyle sighed in defeat.

"Allie and I spent the night together and that's all I'm saying." They entered the mess hall and his eyes scanned the area. Noticing Allie was sitting at a table with the other male and female medical personal, he moved towards the lunch line with Flynn.

"Did she put the rubber gloves on for you?" He asked, chuckling at his joke. Doyle smacked the back of his head and they made their way through the line. Sitting down at a table with a few other soldiers, everyone began to pester him.

"Did she make sure your blood was pumping?"

"She ask you to cough?"

"She make sure her hands we're nice and warm for ya, Doyle?" Doyle continued to ignore them and chewed his food. He stopped and turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. There behind him was the topic of conversation.

"Got a sec?" She looked around at all the laughing men and summed up the discussion quickly. Plastering a fake smile she on her face she commented to the group while Doyle finished his water.

"I'll make sure I schedule your next visits with Eleanor boys." She smirked when their faces turned horrified at the thought of being with the old nurse. She chuckled as her and Doyle walked away and headed into a corridor for a more private discussion.

"What's up?" He asked, placing his hands into his pocket and standing across from her. She folded her arms and looked him up and down.

"Just wanted to let you know I requested your presence tomorrow on the field so be ready. Major Ross is sending me out to collect samples of the infected and told me to pick my team personally. Though not happy, General Stone agreed I could take you and three others. Pick them, I trust your opinion." Doyle nodded and when he started to walk away, she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stopping by tonight?" As much as he wanted to, Doyle shook his head and declined.

"If I'm heading into field tomorrow its better not to." She nodded in agreement but still looked a bit disappointed. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear.

"I'll give you a call tonight." He looked up and noticed she was fighting a smile and walked back into the mess hall, trying to decide who he should take with him tomorrow.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
